


You Are My Future

by ankareeda



Series: Inspired by OQ 2020 [3]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:01:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27329236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ankareeda/pseuds/ankareeda
Summary: Inspired by OQ 2020 - Drawing for the story "For Lovers Only" by Bolt41319
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Robin Hood
Series: Inspired by OQ 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1991875
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	You Are My Future

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bolt41319](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bolt41319/gifts).
  * Inspired by [For Lovers Only](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18165941) by [Bolt41319](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bolt41319/pseuds/Bolt41319). 



A wonderful, emotional and very captivating story written by an excellent writer. ❤️


End file.
